Alien robots and ponies, oh my!
by amytheninja
Summary: What happens when the Autobots and Decepticons drop into Equestria? Humor that's what. this is the story of how an ordinary day for the Autobots turns into a an adventure in the land of ponies.
1. Damn it Wheeljack!

Optimus looked up at an unfamiliar sky, _that's strange_ he thought _I do not remember flying ponies over the base_. "Damn it Wheeljack what have you done now?" he ask no one in particular. Here he thought the strangeness was over, guess not.

Two days earlier.-

Wheeljack ran up to his leader and Prime, practically jumping out of his peds with excitement. Optimus sighed and asked Wheeljack "Wheeljack what is with the excitement?" Wheeljack smiled like a child when he replied "I've done it! I have perfected interdemesional travel!" Optimus reflected that this was Wheeljack's latest experiment, but if they could go to other dimensions then they could learn about other beings other that the humans on this planet. Optimus nodded at Wheeljack and said "we will test this invention." Wheeljack lit up with glee. A day later the Autobots were ready to leave for this new dimension when the Decepticons attacked. All hell broke loose at the site of where the Autobots were going to explore. Megatron had brought his elite troops and Starscream. Optimus order the Autobots to defend the portal; for he knew that if Megatron where to go through the portal to the new dimension that dimension would be just another casualty of their war. Then something unexpected happened, Primus decided to have a sense of humour and activated the portal and drag all the Cybertronians through it.


	2. Intros to the Main six

The first thing Optimus noticed when he awoke was that there were ponies galore. _That is the last time I let Wheeljack run his experiments. _Optimus thought to himself. He raised his hand to rub his eyes only to find that his hand was a hoof! "This is Wheeljack's fault." Optimus said aloud, his hoof flew to his mouth when he realized that he had become a femme! So Optimus decided to inspect herself. She was a beautiful looking pony with a deep blue coat with a flame like pattern running down her tail; she also had streaks of orange in her mane. Then she noticed that the symbol for the matrix of leadership was printed on her side. Optimus looked around and did not see any of her comrades or enemies. But she did notice that a group of six ponies were looking at her. "That was a mighty crash that you had there." Stated the pony with apples on her side. Optimus got confused then asked "what crash?" "what crash indeed." huffed the white unicorn pony with gems on her side. "Rarity, be nice! I am sorry about that. Let me introduce my self and my friends." said the purple alicorn with a star shape on her side. Optimus nodded at the alicorn. "I'm Twilight sparkle, and these are my friends." said the purple alicorn, she pointed to the orange pony that first talked to Optimus. "This is Applejack." "howdy there!" Applejack friendly stated. Twilight continued onto the yellow pony who was trying to hide behind Applejack and the blue pegasus "that's fluttershy. Don't mind her thought she's shy around new ponies." there was a quiet "hello" from said pegasus. Twilight then pointed to the blue pegasus that Fluttershy was trying to hide behind. "Rainbow Dash." "Hi!" exclaimed Rainbowdash. Twilight rolled her eyes and shifted hoofs so she could introduce her other two friends on her other side. "This is Rarity." "Hello." came the tight response from Rarity. Twilight ignored Rarity's over reaction at the new comer to the kingdom and pointed at the last pony. "And last but not least, Pinky Pie." "Hi, there!" Came the tipical reponce from Pinky. Twilight put down her hoof and turned to the pony in front of her and asked "who are you?" Optimus shifted and sighed. She stood up and replied, "I am, Optimus Prime."

XxxxxxxxX

Wow, finally finish that chapter. Took forever though... Sorry life got in the way still looking for away to wrap up new beginnings if any one has suggestions. Anyway starting new fanfic soon. I know should finish the ones I have going but hey when the plot bunnies hit you with a stick they hit HARD. Till next time, readers. ~Amytheninja.


End file.
